A Letter from Sebastian to Ciel in a Modern-Day Love
by iButler9586
Summary: In a modern day and age, Sebastian and Ciel are considered boyfriends. After a long day at work, Sebastian writes a letter to comfort his insecure lover with a less than average self esteem due to his own day - Ciel. It's romantic, it's cliche, a little bit of it all, but it is - undoubtedly - authentic, dedicated, and genuine. EDIT: Now continuing with new letters weekly
1. Sebastian's First Letter

**Author's Note: This letter is written in a current-day universe. AU, if you will. It is written as if they recognize each other as contemporary "boyfriends." I hope my imagination didn't stretch too far for this one - it was written for /my/ Ciel, who happens to be my boyfriend. I know my writing style is a very peculiar one in this letter, but it's meant to be romantic, with a little creativity. So... Yeah. ^^; (Obviously it was edited to fit the certain inhuman circumstances of Sebastian's existence :P) We are indeed known as Ciel and Sebastian, so this is perfectly normal for us. *laughs* Enjoy.**

**- EDIT: 2/25/13-**

**So, with a couple of the Private Messages I've been receiving, along with your very kind reviews, I'm going to be updating this story roughly every week, with a letter from Sebastian, the next with a letter from Ciel, and it will be something of a series of letters. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy the letters~ I should be posting Ciel's letter later this evening, so keep an eye out~ Thank you again! -Sebastian**

* * *

Ciel,

You are the most important thing to me… I read a quote today at work… "The things in life that can be counted most often don't; and those that do most often cannot be." I believe it to be a twist of Albert Einstein's quote; "Everything that can be counted does not necessarily count; everything that counts cannot necessarily be counted."

It made me think of you. You are so special, and I love you more and more each second. In this day and age, it is hard to make a living enough for two, particularly with how our life together seems to be planned.

I am foolish, I am rash, but I love you... I will comfort you if you need it, I will give you anything you want, I will spoil you when I can, I will always treat you well. I will please you, I will listen to you, I will understand you, I will believe in you. I will always see your talents, even if others don't. I will always have shared memories with you that no one else ever has. I will marry you, I will live with you - for you - I will work, I will be your everything. I admire your strength, your dedication, your power…

I will always see your talents, even if others don't. I will always have shared memories with you that no one else ever has. If you should ever need someone to come home to, to cry to, to talk to... I will always be by your side. I will devote my entirety to you, for I do not need anything else, and I will not dance alone. You are my soul mate, that I know. You are something very, very unique, and I will always seek to understand anything you should say to me, anything you should do, I shall seek to appreciate each of your efforts, I shall keep my promises, I shall abide by my orders, I shall hold you very, very dear for the entirety of my existence, I will admire your mind, your body, your soul for as long as you should bid me permission to do so.

All of this - and it's only the beginning - I /promise/ you that. I love you. I am still here, and I always will be. We've been together long enough that I am confident in our eternity together.

If you should ever wish to express something to me - simply say my name, and order me to listen. Then speak what you will. I /will/ hear you, although it may not make sense at the time. I love you so much. You are more than my master, now. You have been for a long time. You are the one I love. Never forget who we are, what we've done and what we will do. We have many memories behind us and many, many more ahead…

Your eternal lover,

Sebastian


	2. Ciel's First Letter

**AN: So, this is my beloved Ciel's letter back to me. *laughs* We've agreed to make this a letter series, so each week, we will alternate writing letters to each other. Hope you enjoy, please continue reading, reviewing and sharing~ Thank you again, so much! -Sebastian**

* * *

Sebastian,

I read your letter before school today and decided it would only be respectful to reply.

To start off, as you said to me, you are the most important thing in my world… You have been ever since I became a demon. Anyway, yes, in this age it is now harder to keep up with the world, but we will do fine.

We've made it through over a hundred and thirty-five years together, so there's no way we can possibly give up now. Even through a shield of secrets, lies, and masks, only you can see the real me. I trust that you will take care of me and believe in me and so for that, I thank you. I will never find a more loyal, dedicated, skilled, loving, and more beautiful person in this world - and beyond. We **will **disagree, and we **will** become sick with the world, but we will never stop loving each other.

I would never even risk losing you, for I will not dance alone. You shall never leave my side – **that is an order. **

Your beloved master,

Ciel


	3. Sebastian's Second Letter

**AN: Apologies for the downtime in updates - had a rough time with finals, and school is starting back up this week. So once again, I apologize. I hope to get back on schedule with these letters - they're so much fun! Hope you enjoy, please continue reading, reviewing and sharing~ Thank you again! -Sebastian**

* * *

Ciel,

Reading your letter at work today… I couldn't prevent myself from thinking. Did you truly believe that - even without interference - I would be able to take your life? As a demon, I should be able to. Yet… Our contract… has developed. It has become stronger than any other I have ever participated in.

You have grown throughout our time together to blossom into such a wonderful boy. I am so truly honored to be with you. Not for your rank, no, you've outgrown that. For your beauty. Your intelligence. Your smile. Your dedication. I am proud to say that I have served, loved, am serving and am loving the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

My Lord. My prince. My lover.

All of me always has been and always will be dedicated to you. Whatever it takes to bring you happiness, to make you smile. I'll come see you after work tomorrow. How does that sound? You can spend the night at my apartment. It's hard when you still go to school, but I think it'll be fine.

I'm looking forward to seeing you and kissing you once more.

Yours eternally,

Sebastian


	4. Ciel's Second Letter

**AN: TT^TT So sorry for another late upload. The letter was done, I just had a lack of internet. *cries* ANYWAY. MOVING ON, shall we? This is Ciel's second letter. *fanboy* I really like this one, so... Hope you enjoy, please continue reading, reviewing and sharing~ Thank you again! -Sebastian**

* * *

Sebastian,

As this was a topic I've been thinking over lately... I can never thank you enough for opening my eyes. Once I lost everything... love did not exist in a form I knew nor was comfortable in. Happiness was something that could only hold me back from achieving what I wanted at the time - for revenge is not kind, nor does it contain a sense of love, let alone positive desires.

Yet, for my soul, it could not last through the test of time with you.

I could no longer keep my facade of hating the world when you _became _my world. I longed to be accepted and loved by someone yet again -and thus, it because to crack.

My carefully built mask crumbled as I realized that true happiness could only be achieved through love. This realization was one I still resent but am eternally grateful for...

An angel could not bring me to forgive, but the attention of a demon could.

Thank you my dear Beloved...

Ciel


	5. Sebastian's Third Letter

**AN: To make up for the late update... TADA~ Comes an early update! I figured I should get this out there and Ciel's new letter on the way~ XDDD Anyway! Hope you enjoy, please continue reading, reviewing and sharing~ Thank you again, so much! -Sebastian**

* * *

Ciel,

You're right. Our love is something that has taken its toll upon the both of us, tried us to the end of all roads, yet here we are, thriving in its presence. Your revenge... Was something irreplaceable... Something irrevocable... As was what you endured. During that time that I served you strictly as a servant, my focus was sheerly to nurture your soul. However, as that may be, I feel that I, too, grew. My desires became those to see you smile, to see you happy, to show you that you were loved from the very beginning.

And time proved what I could not.

I had crossed through your maze - located and seized your heart. I took you into my arms, your love into my heart, your lips upon mine, and I knew... Despite what would surely become of me, despite the fact that I would be looked down upon by my own kind... I fell for you. I - for reasons other than my servitude - spoiled you. And in this day and age, what I aim to do... Is to be the protective, loving, dedicated boyfriend that I know you want. I do not wish for your prior happiness or pride to return - but instead, I wish it to be replaced by our love. A new happiness that you define **yourself**. A new pride that will raise you above all others. And I know you will. Anything that you desire... I shall work to bring you. Not everything is as easily attainable as it always was and soon will be, but I shall always be yours, and as your lover, I wish to make you happy. Eternally.

I look forward to seeing you next week. Do your best until then, and take care of yourself until I can.

I love you,

Sebastian


	6. Ciel's Third Letter

Sebastian,

Thank you for protecting me for so long… I know that I can be naïve, condescending, and ahead of myself, but you have never failed me.

I know we will never part, because even through all of our troubles in both past and present, we've never given up on each other. We've consistently provided support to one another when we needed it, or guided ourselves through multitudes of trouble and hurt; through hate, blood, and betrayal. And recent times have tested us more than before, with us beginning to evolve with the world, and become less of one about power, but more about happiness and love.

During this we've been pushed down, rejected, isolated… But know that I will never truly mean to do such things to you. I only want to love, and be loved, by you, for I need no one else...

Ciel


	7. Sebastian's Fourth Letter

**AN:/ Thank you all for your patience! School and things caught up to me, and it's been killing me. Here is another letter, I hope you like it! I am so very blessed to have my little frequent audience for my stories, you have no idea how grateful I am, it means so much. As always, reviews are my best motivator EVER, so don't be shy! You can even leave TWO reviews! XD**

Ciel, my love,

I'm so very proud of you. You did so well this year, although you may have been tried throughout the process. I simply cannot express how much I love you.

Unfortunately, I am still going to be working during your break. That said, I will find a time to take break with you. I would never let your free time slip away from us, you know me better than that. I have the early shifts this next week, so you can sleep in.

I think it's about time that I thank you for allowing me to love you as I do. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are the light of my life - my perfect match, and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I never want you too feel discounted, because I know you better than you know yourself, and you are handsome. You are strong. You are talented. You make me the happiest person alive when I'm with you. You are the most well-rounded person I know, with a brilliant mind, a capable and flawless body, a beautiful voice, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you more than life itself, and sure a love so drastic would have to have its reasons, wouldn't it?

No matter what may happen, and come what may, I shall stand by your side, and support you until the end.

I stopped by your dorm this afternoon and left you some spaghetti bolognese and a slice of the chocolate raspberry tart that I used to make you. It's a sort of congratulations. Feel free to stop by my apartment any time, love.

I love you,

Sebastian


End file.
